List of businesses in EastEnders
Walford Tube Station Link title Walford East is supposedly on London’s District Line. It actually replaces the real station Bromley-by-Bow on the made-up map that's shown inside. 89 George Street 89 George Street is a house with 2 flats, both of which are owned by Ian Beale. Current residents *Leon Small Previous residents *Shirley Benson (2003-2004) *Denise Fox (2006) *Chelsea Fox (2006, 2009) *Libby Fox (2006) *Shirley Carter (2007-2008) *Heather Trott (2007-2008) *Callum Monks (2008-2009) *Syd Chambers (2009) *Noah Chambers (2009) *Amira Shah (2009-2010) *Zsa Zsa Carter (2010) *Mercy Olubunmi,(2010) *Arthur "Fatboy" Chubb (2010) *Ronnie Mitchell Car Lot: 6 Albert Square The car lot, also known as "Branning and son Motors", is the place where cars are sold. It is currently being run by Max Branning but it is actually owned by Roxy Mitchell. Darren Miller also works here.. 5 Albert Square In July 2006, Max Branning rented the house for a fresh start with Tanya and their children. Max has been booted out (several times), and Tanya has had boyfriends staying with her and the kids, such as, Jack Branning and Sean Slater. Max then returned back. In December 2009, Tanya left with Lauren and Oscar because of money problems, caused by Max. On Christmas Day, Tanya returned to get Abi. On 29 January 2010, Abi returned to stay with Max and on 22nd February, Carol Jackson and her son, Billie moved in with them, after Carol realised that she couldn't leave Max in the state he was in following his son, Bradley's death. Current residents *Max Branning *Abi Branning *Carol Jackson *Billie Jackson Past residents *Lauren Branning(2006-2009) *Oscar Branning(2007-2009) *Tanya Branning(2006-2009) *Jack Branning(2008) *Sean Slater(2008) 3 Albert Square In 2005, Garry and Minty set up home in number 3. In 2006, Naomi Julien joined them, and Sonia Fowler for a while. And Dawn Swann and boyfriend, Rob Minter moved into the other flat. In 2007, Naomi left Walford. In 2008, following fiancee, Jase's, death, Dawn Swann and daughter, Summer, moved in with Garry and Minty. And brother Darren Miller, moved in as well In 2009, Garry and Dawn, along with Summer, left. And Manda Best moved in with Minty. Later, son Adam, moved in with mum Manda and Minty. Current Residence; *Minty Peterson *Darren Miller Past Residence; *Manda Best (2009-2010) *Dawn Swann (2008-2009) *Garry Hobbs (2008-2009) *Summer Swann (2008-2009) *Adam Best (2009-2010) 1 Albert Square:Walford Surgery The basement flat is the doctor's surgery, which was first run by Dr Legg. Al Jenkins was the last known occupant. The Arches: 2 Turpin Way Phil Mitchell owned the business known as Mitchell's Autos, from 1990 until January 2010, when he sold it to Ricky Butcher, because of money problems caused by Archie Mitchell. Ricky employs Phil and Minty Peterson. Argee Bhajee: 88-90 George Street The Argee Bhajee is Walford's leading Indian restaurant. The Argee Bhajee was also called Giuseppe's 'run by The Di Marco Family from 1998 until 2000. 'Gilly's Massage: 7 Turpin Road Before the massage parlour opened - to the objection of many locals - this was the post office. Booty Tanya Branning ran beauty salon Booty, although Max Branning secretly owned it behind Tanya's back. The business was previously a nail bar run by Phil's ex, Kate. Now it is owned by Roxy Mitchell who won it in a auction for £160,000 in March 2010. Employees: *Amira Masood (2009-2010) *Chelsea Fox (2006 - 2007, 2008 - 2009, 2010 -) *Gaynor (2007 - ) *Preeti Choriaria (2006 - 2008) *Clare Bates (2008) *Chrissie Watts (2004) Community Centre: Turpin Way The community centre hosts a creche, a mother and baby group, art classes, salsa classes and yoga. Lucas Johnson works here. Bookies: 13 Turpin Road Sharon became the owner of Walford's "Turf Accountants" following Dennis's death. Pat runs the place. Janine Butcher and Ryan Malloy recently started working here. The Queen Victoria: 46 Albert Square Roxy Mitchell is the current landlady. The Mitchell Family live here. Bartenders *Chelsea Fox *Christian Clarke *Ronnie Mitchell *Peggy Mitchell *Phil Mitchell *Shirley Carter *Danny Mitchell *Tracey Minute Mart: 1 Bridge Street The shop was originally run under the name of "First til Last". In 2000, Audrey Trueman opened it up again, and renamed it to "Minute Mart". Since her death, husband Patrick took over. In 2003, Yolande Duke came to live with Patrick and ran the business with him. In 2008, Yolande left. Denise Johnson and Heather Trott work for Patrick. Launderette: 3 Bridge Street The launderette is owned by the Mr Papadopolous, who has only been seen in 1992 and 1994. Dot Branning is the manager of The Laundrette while Heather Trott also works here. Beale's Plaice: 15 Turpin Road The chip shop is part of Ian Beale's empire. Brother-in-law Christian lives in the flat above the chippy, number 15a. 23 Albert Square This house has been home to the Slater's since 2000. Current residents *Charlie Slater (2000-) *Mo Harris (2000-) *Stacey Slater (2004-2009, 2010-) *Jean Slater (2006-) *Becca Swanson (2010-) Previous residents *Kat Moon (2000-2004, 2005) *Lynne Hobbs (2000-2004) *Zoe Slater (2000-2005) *Garry Hobbs (2000-2004) *Harry Slater (2001) *Bradley Branning (2009-2010) 25 Albert Square Dot and Jim live here.Dot's friend Liz Turner also lodges here when she visits Walford., 27 Albert Square Phil Mitchell lives here with his son Ben Mitchell and daughter Louise Mitchell.His girlfriend Shirley Carter also lives here with her niece Zsa Zsa Carter. 29a Albert Square Jack returned to this flat after Max booted him out of his own house - Number 5 - and Tanya rejected him. Ronnie also lives here while Jack is recovering in hospital, 31 Albert Square Pat Evans was left this house in Andy Hunter's will. In 2008, Pat was joined by Bianca, her kids, and her ex Ricky (Liam's dad). 45 Albert Square After Pauline Fowler's Death, The Beales moved in. Current Residence; *Ian Beale *Jane Beale *Lucy Beale *Peter Beale *Bobby Beale 43 Albert Square Janine Butcher and Ryan Malloy live in 43a and Billy Mitchell, Jay Brown, Heather Trott and her son Geroge live in 43b. The Cafe: 2 Bridge Street 'Kathy's Cafe' is owned and run by Ian Beale. He employs Bianca Jackson and Marie 4 Turpin Road: R&R Jack Branning owns the Club with help from Ronnie Mitchell. It had previously been known as Scarlet, the E20 and Angie's Den. 41 Albert Square ' The Masood family moved into number 41 in October 2007. '18 Albert Square Patrick Trueman lives here with the Foxes - Denise, Chelsea and Libby. Lucas and Jordan Johnson have also moved in. Police Station Many Walford regulars have found themselves inside this building at some time or another. Allotments The allotments on Bridge Street were a favourite haunt of Arthur Fowler. Charlie Slater has a summer house here. War Memorial The Turpin Road War Memorial pays tribute to those brave residents of Walford who perished in the First and Second World Wars. The plaque reads 'We Shall Remember Them.' Category:Walford Category:Lists